


Harming Sarah

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, Charles Croydon faced many townspeople in Salem.





	Harming Sarah

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Glowering, Charles Croydon faced many townspeople in Salem. He saw every scowl. They were always superstitious. Worry filled his eyes before he saw Sarah. There was worry in her eyes. The townspeople weren't going to burn his vampire bride. Charles and Sarah ran after the townspeople threw stones at them.

 

THE END


End file.
